


Rain

by softforyukun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Swearing, M/M, Other, This is my first imagine so pls don't judge too harshly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforyukun/pseuds/softforyukun
Summary: Short donghyuck imagine w/ gender-neutral reader
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Rain

It was a typical Sunday evening when you were sat at home, bored out of your mind. Your family was out shopping for winter clothes, so you were home alone.

Usually, you'd be ecstatic at having the whole place to yourself, but you weren't in such a good mood today, resulting in you just sitting at the kitchen table looking disgruntled.

You'd just decided to make some tea when you heard a few taps at your window. You looked out and saw that it'd started raining. Small raindrops were slowly falling from the sky, painting the concrete ground a darker shade.

The pout that'd been decorating your face the last couple of hours immediately turned into an excited grin at the sight, and you bolted to your closet.

You hastily put on your blue raincoat, a grey scarf, and some black rain boots, before hurrying out the door and into the rain.

Looking up at the sky as the rain got a bit heavier, you laughed. Rain was your favourite weather; it always had been ever since you were younger.

Running around in the cold weather you squealed in excitement, not caring if your neighbours were to see you.

You were jumping in a puddle, giggling like a little kid, when you heard someone shouting.

"Y/N, what the fuck are you doing?" You instantly recognised the voice to be of your fellow neighbour and best friend, Lee Donghyuck.

You and Donghyuck had known each other ever since you moved to the neighbourhood, and over a few years, you'd managed to grow a small crush on him.

You looked up to see him leaning from a window in the second story of his house, with a goofy _(but cute)_ grin on his face.

"Just playing in the rain," you answered casually and started walking towards where he was.

"You look really funny jumping around like that," he pushed himself off the window sill and snickered, "like a little kid on crack." At that, you gave him a dirty look and told him to "piss off". He just laughed in response and closed the window.

You cursed him (lightly) out in your mind for being so r00d. You didn't want him to actually piss off either and grumbled something about him being "stupid and mean" for leaving you.

You were about to go jump in a new puddle when you heard a door open and close. You looked back again to see Donghyuck running to where you were standing, wearing a yellow raincoat and matching rain boots.

When he finally reached you, you lightly punched his shoulder and 'scolded' him for "leaving you all alone for eight whole minutes".

He just laughed at your fake annoyance and tousled your wet hair.

"Aw, you're so cute."  
  
Not being prepared for what came out of his mouth, your body froze and, despite it just being 7°, you felt your cheeks heat up. He smirked at you for a few seconds, seeming to like the reaction he got from you.

Even though looked pretty confident, you swore you could notice a faint blush dust his cheeks as well, but you weren't sure as your mind went into overdrive.

None of you moved for a while, just stared at each other, until Donghyuck suddenly tapped your head. "Tag, you're it, " he remarked with a cheeky smile and ran off.

It took some time before you could process what happened, and when you finally did, you started running after him yelling.

"Bitch, that ain't fair!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo
> 
> Thanks for reading this story, I hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm kinda very new to this whole writing thing, and I hope me writing and posting on here will help me improve
> 
> Oh yeah and I also wrote this for a friend as a "joke" which is why it isn't that serious hhhhh
> 
> Anygays,,, have a good day/night :)


End file.
